Ino de Nara
by anni fer
Summary: Porque la Yamanaka Ino que conocemos tiene loco a más de uno, pero pertenece a un castaño llamado Shikamaru Nara. Drabbles sobre Ino. Shikaino. Ino x Nara. Nara x Ino. InoNara. NaraIno
1. Temperamento

**# Temperamento**

Nadie se esperaba que el Nara buscara en su pareja alguien con tanto carácter y temperamento como el de la Yamanaka. "¿Qué miras tanto?" preguntaba a los extraños que la miraban mucho, por muy pretensiosa que fuese su rubia preferida, ésta podía tener malos días o bien indignarse de la gente y enojarse en un santiamén. "Pobre que vuelvas a botar un papel al suelo" le gritó por más de una hora a un extraño, el pobre no sabía donde meterse.

Y así, en más de una ocasión mostraba su fuerte temperamento.

"Problemática, vamos a casa" solía responderle el Nara y para la suerte de todos, la leona Yamanaka se transformaba en un gatito.

Por muy fuerte que fuese su temperamento, todos notaban a leguas que Ino estaba loquita por el tranquilo y perezoso Shikamaru Nara.

Y bueno, eso solo demuestra que los opuestos se atraen.


	2. Sensualidad

**# Sensualidad**

Y bueno, nadie podía obviarla.

Su cabellera nuevamente larga se movía al ritmo de sus pasos al caminar, sus piernas largas y torneadas, su trasero firme y alto, su cintura, su buena delantera y que hablar de su rostro. Pero no basta con eso, la sensualidad es algo más, no es una cosa netamente física, es una actitud entorno a uno mismo y la Yamanaka la tenía de sobra, ella se amaba, se idolatraba y eso se notaba en la seguridad con la que caminaba, con la que sonreía, con la que canturreaba en cualquier lugar.

- Mira disimuladamente.- decía un niño

- Es guapisima.- decía un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas

- Le doy.- respondía el amigo del adolescente con hormonas aún más alborotadas

- Mismo.- decía un viejo que por ahí pasaba

No siempre escuchaba lo que hablaban de ella, pero cuando lo hacía, miraba y sonreía coquetamente.

- Que coqueta.- susurró Sakura entre risas

- Ino-chan es...de personalidad coqueta.- comentaba con voz bajita la pelinegra de ojos blanquecinos

- No bebe, yo no soy de personalidad coqueta, YO SOY COQUETA.- dijo Ino mientras hacía muecas y reía con sus amigas

- Te escuchara Shikamaru.-. dijo la pelirrosada

- ¿Escuchar qué?.-

Lo miraron, se miraron, luego miraron a la rubia que le sonreía de forma diferente.

- Que...- dijo Hinata

- Bueno que...- le siguió tratando de explicar Sakura

- ¡Que soy muy coqueta!.- gritó Ino mientras se colgaba del cuello del castaño

- Tsk, problemática, eso ya lo sé.-

El castaño sonrió de lado y la besó en la mejilla, haciéndola a un lado para saludar a Sakura e Hinata y preguntarle un par de cosas. Ino se le quedó mirando todo el tiempo, con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo una mueca.

- No.- susurró Ino y luego dijo.- Tú no sabes, contigo no soy coqueta.

Y se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a los tres mirarle la espalda.

- Ya se enojó.-

- Al parecer sí Sakura-chan, ¿Shikamaru-kun no irá por ella?.-

- Eventualmente, pero primero tengo que terminar unas cosas.- dijo suspirando el castaño .- Nos vemos, saludos

Así como dijo, hizo. Terminó sus asuntos, entrega de informe de misiones a Naruto y no pudo evitar que este le llevara a comer ramen, retrasando aún más la búsqueda de su platinado problema.

- ¿GOMO ESGAN LAGS GOGAS GON INGO-CHANG?.-

- ¿Supongo que me estás preguntando por Ino?.- sonrió Shikamaru al ver como su rubio amigo le hablaba con la boca llena. Este tragó su comida mientras asentía cerrando los ojos.

- Problemáticas como siempre.- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo de lado

Naruto lo miró y le sonrió

- Me tengo que ir.-

- Bueno, saluda a Ino de mi parte.-

- Aha, cuidate.-

El castaño caminó en dirección a la casa de la rubia para encontrarse con el padre de esta saliendo de casa.

- Oh Shikamaru, hola. No hay nadie en casa.-

- Buenos días, ¿Ino no ha llegado?.-

- Sí, pero se fue...y no a la florería por si la buscas, estoy un poco atrasado nos vemos luego.-

- Adios.- dijo Shikamaru mientras veía como la espalda del padre de Ino desaparecía por el horizonte.

El castaño vagó por el pueblo, por la colina donde veía nubes y aunque se veían unas muy bonitas se fue al bosque donde siempre entrenaban, a las tiendas de ropa que siempre visitaba, a la heladería favorita de la Yamanaka y nada.

NO SE ENCONTRABA EN NINGÚN LUGAR Y ESTO COMENZABA A MOLESTARLE, porque era de noche y nada...nada...NI UNA PIZCA DE INO.

"¿Dónde estará?" se preguntaba mientras abría las puertas de su departamento. Desde los 18 que vivía solo, en realidad con Ino porque si bien no se quedaba a dormir siempre se la pasa ahí, pero el departamento era de él. Entró, prendió las luces, dejó sus llaves colgadas y caminó hasta su pieza.

Y sin esperarlo al encontró, durmiendo en su cama.

Sonrió

- Hey, Ino.- le susurró despertándola

Ello abrió los ojos, lo miró por mucho tiempo en el cual ninguno dijo nada.

"Oh-no" pensó Shikamaru, cuando los labios de su platinado problema formaron una sonrisa un tanto ladeada.

- Te espere, porque quiero enseñarte algo muy importante Shikamaru.- habló con voz firme Ino, mientras se sentaba y subía los brazos hasta los hombros del castaño.

- ¿Qué sería eso, problemática?.-

- La diferencia, entre coquetear...y seducir.- dijo mientras empujaba al castaño hacia ella, o mejor dicho, sobre ella.

Y es que sí, la rubia novia de Nara Shikamaru podía coquetear siempre, pero seducía SOLO A UNO.

A su Shikamaru

- Tsss, eso ya lo sé.-

- A BIEN NO HAY LECCIÓN LISTO, LISTO ENTONCES NO HACEMOS NADA Y DORMIMOS Y CHAO.- gritó Ino ante esa respuestra, volteando su cara y evitando los labios del castaño, que terminaron en su mejilla.

- Problemática.- susurró Shikamaru, mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia

- No, déjame.-

- No quiero, porque quiero ver esos ojos que solo poner conmigo, esa sonrisa que solo es para mi, esa juegueteo con tu cabello mientras me miras, ese roce que solo me das y que SOLO me puedes dar a mi.- dijo Shikamaru, aún cuando fuese problemático haber dicho todo esto, sabía, que era la respuesta que su novia quería escuchar.

- Jijiji empezamos muy bien querido alumno.- canturreo Ino mientras ya comenzaba a juguetear con mechones de pelo mientras miraba esos ojos caoba que la quemaban.

- Tsk.- dijo Shikamaru cuando al volver a tratar de besar a Ino esta lo evitó, pero comenzaba a sobar el pecho del castaño con sus manos. Subía y bajaba por el cuerpo de él, comenzando a creer que las ropas estorbaban.

El castaño le sonrió, le encantaba la sensualidad de su novia y más cuando era solo para él. Porque si bien la sensualidad es una actitud, la actitud de la Ino con otro no es la misma de la Ino de Nara.

Sin aguantar más, agarró el rostro de su problema platinado con firmeza un tanto bruta y pasmó un beso sobre los labios que tan especial le sonreían al mismo tiempo que le seducían.

Entre risas, la rubia le respondió el beso y sacó una que otra prenda que cubría el torso de Shikamaru

**Fin**


	3. Fiel

**Fiel**

Muchos rumores corrían por las bocas y oído de los habitantes de Konoha, mas si eras una persona sensata bien sabías que no debías creer ni la cuarta parte de lo que se decía.

No obstante, siempre se armaban líos por eso.

Sasuke enojado, Sakura haciendole la ley del hielo; Hinata llorando, Naruto gritándole que eso nunca había ocurrido y bien los cuatro vientos escuchaban el amor que el rubio le profesaba a gritos a la pelinegra; Chouji siendo padre de 5 niños de diferentes mujeres cada uno; Shino en triángulos amorosos y muchas más cosas que pasaban por creer más de lo que se debía, pero él entendía.

Porque aunque fuese problemático, era imposible no creer nada...y eso era tan problemático, hasta el punto de herirlo y preocuparlo... porque ya no eran rumores de amigos, eran de ella.

De su rubia, problemática y preferida mujer.

Ella que lo miraba con rostro preocupado, pidiéndole en su mirar respuesta alguna.

- Se dice...-dijo lentamente mientras suspiraba

- ¿Qué se dice?, ¡habla más rápido Shika, que me desesperas!.-

- Se dice que durante el ultimo viaje a la aldea de la Arena te metiste con Kiba.-

Las orbes azules se exaltan a más no poder mientras las cafés tratan de analizar cada detalles, hasta el más mínimo.

- ¿Sorprendida?.- responde al ver la sorpresa de Ino

- La verdad es que sí.- dice la rubia antes de largarse a reír de manera muy fuerte, tan fuerte como el rojo que adorna las mejillas de Shikamaru.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano blanquesina limpia una lágrima que sale de tanto reírse, mientras con la otra mano se aprieta el estómago. Luego mira directamente a los ojos a su perezoso preferido, que de genio en estos momentos no tenía nada.

- De todos los rumores, que sabes que en Konoha hay que creerles la nada, te crees JUSTO el que de verdad NADA DE NADA tiene de verdad.-

Se abraza a su abdomen, entrelazando las manos en la espalda de su castaño

- Primero que todo: NUNCA me ha gustado Kiba y NUNCA EN LA VIDA podría estar con otro hombre que no seas tú.-

Beso. beso. beso y más besos

- Porque eres lo que necesito.-

Beso, beso, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeso , beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesossss ss

- Además Kiba está saliendo con Shino, de hecho si se vino a quedar un día a mi departamento para confesarme a mi y a las chicas que salía con Shin la gente debe haberlo visto entrar a él nomás. Pero nos quedamos toda la noche junto a Sakura e Hinata conversando y dándole concejos.-

Shikamaru suspiró, Ino lo besó.

Ino sonrió, Shikamaru le besó.

- No vuelvas a dudar.-

- Lo siento.-

- Nunca, de que Ino de Nara es cien por ciento fiel a su amado.-

Besos, besos, besos, abrazos, caricias, más besos, una agarrada firme al trasero de Ino, un salto de la rubia quedando sobre su castaño, un caminar un poco difícil hacia el mueble más cercano y una tarde de amor pasional.


End file.
